Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 033
ハートランド | romaji = Mirai Toshi Hātorando | japanese translated = Future City Heartland | english = Making the Cut: Part 1 | episode number = 33 | japanese air date = November 23, 2014 | english air date = December 13, 2015 | french air date = October 7, 2015 | german air date = February 25, 2016 | italian air date = October 27, 2015 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Akiko Toyoda }} "Making the Cut: Part 1", known as "Future City Heartland" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 23, 2014 and in Australia on December 13, 2015. Nicktoons aired on January 8, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 29, 2016. Summary Yuya Sakaki recaps that his first Duel in the Arc League Championship was the first ever between Pendulum users. He and Sylvio fought with all of their strength. Then he realized that this may be the kind of Duel that he's always wanted, and wondered if he'd gotten closer to his father. The crowd gush over Yuya and Sylvio's Duel and the Pendulum Summon, praising Dueling and the year's tournament. Nico Smiley announces the day's third match; You Show Duel School's Sora Perse vs. Leo Institute of Dueling's Shay Obsidian. He tells everyone to gives their applause for the two Duelists. Sora waves from down in the stadium to the cheering crowd, and Skip gets fired up, cheering his student's name. Gong tells Sora to make this their third win of the day, and the kids tell him to beat those LID guys. Sora reassures them that he will. Shay walks up, and Yuya's face loses his smile. Zuzu states that Julia claimed that Shay had always been in LID, but Shay is the culprit for the serial attacks on LID. Julia knew that and should have fought Shay at least once, but when she chased after her, nobody was there. And when they met in the opening ceremony, Julia claimed what she claimed. Zuzu wonders what happened to Julia; it's like her memory was rewritten. Yuya agrees, remembering that Shay attacked LID members in front of him, with the incredibly powerful Xyz Monster that hit them with real shockwaves. He cautions Sora to be careful, and Sora reassures Yuya that he'll be okay, and this time, he will entertain Yuya. Shay meanwhile, remembers Claude offering him a Pendulum Card, suggesting that Shay would be able to use it better than Sylvio. Shay replied that he had no need for the card and walked away. In the Leo Corporation control room, Claude stands with Declan and Riley, lamenting that Declan went out of his way to make the card for Shay. Declan replies that it's all right; rather than the potential of Pendulum Summoning, he's interested in seeing how much power Shay will display. Nico announces the Action Field, and the card spins and reveals itself. The field is "Neo Heartland City", which causes Shay to react in shock and Sora shows a brief moment of surprise. The Field Spell Card activates, and the projector aligns itself and floods the area with light as Shay whispers, "Heartland..." Heartland City, a sprawling landscape of buildings glowing in neon colors at night, finishes materializing, with Sora and Shay standing on opposite sides of the river. Ally gasps that it's so pretty, and Tate likens it to something out of a sci-fi film. The futuristic aspects of the city give Frederick his shivers. Sora is appreciative too, even though he'd be happier if it were Sweets Island, but since the audience likes it, it should be okay. He turns to Shay for agreement, but Shay is clenching his fist with an expression of fury. Declan muses that it seems that Shay has taken a liking to the field. Claude asks if the field is really... but Declan replies that it's just a modest present from Declan to Shay, in order to light his fighting spirit. Sora asks if Shay is all right, does he have a stomach ache? Is Shay really sure that he will be able to Duel him? Shay looks up sharply, and retorts that Sora should be more worried about himself. If he really is a true Fusion user, then Shay will show him no mercy. Shay activates his Duel Disk coolly, and Sora does the same, commenting that Shay is interesting, isn't he? Sora turns to the crowd, and he tells them that his Entertainment Duel is about to begin, encouraging the crowd to cheer for him like they did for Yuya. Skip responds that they'll cheer as hard as they can too, and Yoko tells Sora that if he wins he can have all the pancakes that he can eat. The kids cheer him on too. Sora nods, and then tells the crowd that they'll get this underway. "Duelists locked in battle!" he chants. But Shay doesn't respond, simply waiting. Sora isn't impressed, protesting that Shay is killing the mood. It's called call-and-response, if Sora says "Marco", Shay must say "Polo", does he get it? Shay still doesn't reply, so Sora decides that he's a lost cause, and he tells the crowd to chant with him. "Duelists locked in battle!" he chants. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this Field!" the crowd chants. "Behold!" Nico declares. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" The crowd cheer, "ACTION!" and Sora and Shay finish by yelling "DUEL!" The Action Cards scatter, and Nico declares that the call-and-response of the audience was perfect. He has a feeling that this Duel is going to be an exciting one, just how will it turn out? Sora declares that he's going first. He Summons a "very cute bear monster" from his hand, "Fluffal Bear". As soon as the crowd see the bear, the girls and the children all call it cute. Isn't it? Sora replies. But he's got even cuter ones coming up; when he controls a "Fluffal" monster, he can Special Summon two cute sheep monsters that will make them squeal. He double Special Summons two "Fluffal Sheeps" from his hand in Defense Position, and the crowd are once again enamored by the cuteness of the two monsters, though Shay doesn't even react. Sora Sets one card and he ends his turn. He tells Shay that now it's his turn, and suggests that they both give the audience the great show, before chuckling. "The greatest show?" Shay asks. Once Dueling was the greatest show in his homeland too, and he closes his eyes, murmuring, "that's right...the greatest..." Whether they were children or adults, everyone enjoyed it without a care. It was a town were Duelists were adored by the public. Until that day. On that day their enemy attacked them without warning and turned their home into a battlefield. Sora asks what he's going on about, and Gong protests that Shay isn't making any sense. Zuzu gasps, remembering Shay claiming that Paradise City was his battlefield, and Yuya repeats the word in confusion. Zuzu explains that he suddenly appeared in front of her and Julia. Dipper meanwhile is wondering where Shay is from, and Kit admits that he never asked him, even though they've known one another for so long. Sora isn't impressed, complaining that Shay he went to the trouble of playing three cute monsters to liven the match up, so don't ruin it now. He said that they should both give the audience the greatest show, so if he goes "bo-boom", Shay has to go "ba-bang" or else it won't- My turn, Shay says, drawing a card. Sora frowns irritably, and Shay muses that they were thrown into disarray by the sudden assaults. Just mounting a defense took all that they had. Sora asks if Shay is even trying, but Shay ignores him and he Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand. As the Winged Beast appears on the field, Yuya gasps as he remembers the monster from his encounter with Shay. Shay declares his Battle Phase, ordering "Vanishing Lanius" to attack "Fluffal Bear". "Vanishing Lanius" slashes at "Fluffal Bear" and destroys it, though Sora doesn't even flinch as he falls to 3900 LP. One of the girls in the crowd cries at the destruction of "Mr. Bear", and Sora reassures her that he'll save it for her right now. He activates a Trap Card, "Fluffal Crane", which allows him to return a "Fluffal" monster destroyed in battle to his hand. The crane snatches up "Fluffal Bear" as Sora adds that in addition, he can draw another card. He draws "Frightfur Factory" telling Shay that he's got to react like this, got it? Sora pulls a cute face to give an example, but Shay ignores him, activating the Spell Card "Raidraptor - Symbol" from his hand. During a turn in which a "Raidraptor" monster attacked, he can add one "Raidraptor" monster from his Deck to his hand, and he adds another "Vanishing Lanius". Then he activates the effect of the "Vanishing Lanius" on the field; since he Normal or Special Summoned it, he can Special Summon another "Vanishing Lanius" from his hand this turn. He Special Summons the second monster in Defense Position, and then he Sets a card to end his turn. Nico recaps that both players have ended the turn with two monsters of the same name, at this point, neither has taken a decisive lead. He wonders what twists this battle will take. Nico calls it an amazing match that will leave hands sweating with excitement; will the goddess of victory smile on Sora or Shay? Sora replies that it's obvious, it will be the one who entertains the audience the most, and he'll make sure that they have their fill. He declares his turn and he draws a card. He Summons "Edge Imp Sabres" from his hand, and then he activates its effect; by returning a "Fluffal" monster he controls to his hand, he can Special Summon a different one from his hand. He returns one of his "Sheep", and the scissors descend on "Sheep"...before delicately clipping its fur until it transforms into "Fluffal Bear". The children in the crowd cheer Mr. Bear's return, but the girl who cried before tearfully asks where Mr. Sheep is. Sora holds the card up, reassuring her that he's right here, and when he returns to Sora's hand, Sora gets to add a certain card from his Deck to his hand with the effect of the returned "Sheep"; and that card is the Spell Card, "Polymerization". Shay blanches in shock to see the card. Spotlights snap on Sora as he stands at the top of a flight of stairs, and he calls, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The spotlights snap on his monsters too, and Nico asks what this is, isn't that Yuya Sakaki's very own catchphrase? Yuya sighs in exasperation, and Yoko comments that Sora really does like Yuya. Sora holds up the "Polymerization" card, explaining that the crowd are about to see a real, full-fledged Fusion Summon. Julia is offended, asking if Sora is trying to say that LID's Fusion Summons are fake. Declan watches Sora activate the card, and Sora declares that he's fusing "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear", then he chants, "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!" The "Frightfur" bursts out of its skin as Skip cheers, "What school? You Show Duel School!" Frederick gets his shivers again. Sora declares his Battle Phase, attacking the Attack Position "Vanishing Lanius" with "Bear". "Bear" sends "Vanishing Lanius" flying with a single punch, dissolving it. Shay shields himself from the backlash as his LP falls to 3100. Frederick cheers that he did it, and Tate adds that Sora took out 900 LP in one shot. Sora adds that he didn't just do that, reminding the crowd that "Frightfur Bear" can equip the monsters that it destroys in battle. Frederick remembers that that's right as "Vanishing Lanius" reforms into an energy form, which "Bear" swallows whole. Tate gasps that "Bear" has increased to 3500 ATK, and Frederick grabs him in excitement as he has another bout of shivers. But Shay activates a Trap Card of his own, "Raidraptor - Return", which returns a "Raidraptor" monster destroyed in battle to his hand. "Bear" disgorges the energy, which reforms around the card in Shay's hand. Frederick freezes in shock, still holding onto Tate, as Ally gasps that Shay took it back. To think he had something like that ready, Tate gasps. Gong sarcastically comments, "As expected of LID, should we say?" Sora replies that it would be boring if Shay couldn't do at least this much, and he Sets a card to end his turn. Nico gasps that it's as if they're one with their Deck. They're trading blows as easily as if they were drawing breath. He has a feeling that this third match is going to be an amazing one; in fact, he can't deny that it's already exciting at this point in the game. Sora takes out a lollipop and comments that that depends on Shay, doesn't it? He said that he'd show no mercy, but he'd better start trying now. Catching the lollipop in his mouth, he smiles and wonders if it's because Shay is so focused on defending himself that he can't fight back? At first that was the case, Shay replies. They could hardly manage to protect themselves against such an overwhelming foe. Sora's face loses its smile as the crowd wonders what Shay is talking about. But they didn't even have any organized resistance, Shay explains. Pushed to their wits' end, they started losing comrades one by one. Until they learned through those battles, that the only way to survive was to win. Declan clenches his fingers as he holds his hands in his lap and Riley takes notice. Only those who bore a settled will to live would make it through that hell, Shay declares. Sora gets a determined look on his face upon hearing this. Shay declares his turn and draws; it's his third "Vanishing Lanius". He promptly Summons it from his hand, and then he activates the effect of the newly Summoned "Vanishing Lanius", allowing him to Special Summon another from his hand. He Special Summons the second "Vanishing Lanius" again, much to Sora's shock. Yuya gasps that this is just like that time, and Shay overlays the three "Vanishing Lanius". He chants, "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Gong gasps that Shay was an Xyz user. Yuya confirms that "Rise Falcon" is the same monster that took out an entire LID top team in front of him. Zuzu asks how Shay did it with a monster with only 100 ATK as "Rise Falcon" circles the field. Sora comments that Shay has to be kidding; this is him getting serious? Shay explains that "Rise Falcon" can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field. Sora scoffs at the idea of Shay attacking all of his monsters with just 100 ATK. Dipper comments that Sora had better enjoy that carefree thinking while he can, and Kit comments that he'll be crying any moment now. Once Sora realizes how amazing "Rise Falcon" is, Julia finishes. As "Rise Falcon" circles around, Yuya urges Sora to be careful, since Shay is dangerous. Sora waves, reassuring Yuya that he'll be all right. Shay activates the monster effect of "Rise Falcon"; by using an Overlay Unit, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls. One of "Rise Falcon's" Overlay Units explodes in front of "Frightfur Bear" with 2200 ATK and "Fluffal Sheep" with 400. Flames surround "Rise Falcon" as it rises to 2700 ATK. The sheer power of the effect shocks the entire stadium into stunned silence, and Shay enters his Battle Phase, ordering "Rise Falcon" to rend and tear all of their enemies as it attacks with "Ravaging Rebellion". It dive-bombs Sora's monsters and violently beheads them, causing the girl in the crowd to cry again. Sora is thrown backwards as his LP falls to 3400, while Yuya remembers his own experience with "Rise Falcon", recalling it as a monster that sent him and the LID top team members flying, a monster that created real shockwaves without the Real Solid Vision system, which is what Sora is fighting now. As Sora lies at the top of the damaged staircase, Nico asks what is just happened in shock. Sora struggles to prop himself up as Shay Sets two cards and end his turn. At this moment, the ATK of "Rise Falcon" returns to normal as it settles to hover behind Shay. Sora grimaces, wiping his cheek, and he comments that now Shay has done something pretty interesting. Leaping to his feet, he comments that now that Shay has done that, Sora will have to go all out for a bit, and he pulls a psychotic grin. Featured Duel: Sora Perse vs. Shay Obsidian vs. Shay Obsidian]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Neo Heartland City" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Fluffal Bear" (1200/800). As he controls a "Fluffal" monster, he Special Summons two copies of "Fluffal Sheep" (400/800 each) in Defense Position from his hand via their own effects. Sora Sets a card. Turn 2: Shay Shay Normal Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). It attacks and destroys "Fluffal Bear" (Sora 4000 → 3900). Sora activates his face-down "Fluffal Crane", which allows him to return a "Fluffal" monster which was destroyed by battle to his hand and then draw a card. Sora returns "Fluffal Bear" and draws "Frightfur Factory". As a "Raidraptor" monster battled this turn, Shay activates "Raidraptor - Symbol", which allows him to add a "Raidraptor" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds a copy of "Vanishing Lanius". As he Normal or Special Summoned "Vanishing Lanius" this turn, Shay activates its effect, letting him Special Summon another "Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600) from his hand, which he Summons in Defense Position. Shay Sets a card. Turn 3: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Edge Imp Sabres" (1200/800). As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, which allows him to target a "Fluffal" monster he controls and return it to his hand, then Special Summon a "Fluffal" monster from his hand. He returns one of his "Fluffal Sheep" and Special Summons "Fluffal Bear" (1200/800) from his hand. As "Fluffal Sheep" was returned to his hand, its effect activates, letting him add a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear" to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Bear" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. "Frightfur Bear" attacks and destroys the Attack Position "Vanishing Lanius" (Shay 4000 → 3100). Shay activates his face-down "Raidraptor - Return", which allows him to return a "Raidraptor" monster which was destroyed by battle to his hand, so "Vanishing Lanius" is returned to his hand instead of being equipped to "Frightfur Bear" via its effect. Sora Sets a card. Turn 4: Shay Shay draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect to Special Summon another copy of "Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600) from his hand. He then overlays his 3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. Shay activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents controls until the end of this turn ("Rise Falcon" 100 → 2700). The other effect of "Rise Falcon" lets it attack all Special Summoned monsters his opponents control once each. It attacks and destroys "Frightfur Bear" and the Defense Position "Fluffal Sheep" (Sora 3900 → 3400). Shay Sets two cards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages